Between You and Him
by BabyLoveJ
Summary: Ayuri is stuck in her memories at the same time between Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld . But she can only choose one to be her prince . Now how long would that take ? :YuuriXOC/WolframXOC:


First time posting up here . This story is mainly on my OC having to caught in between Yuuri and Wolfram . I don't really see many OCx*inserts random KKM character name* Well , this is a change *smirks* Sorry for those who are Yaoi-fans or that supports YuuriXWolfram . I just can't stand it , they both are just so kawaii~

Anyway , I **don't **own Kyou Kara Maou . Except for Ayuri(OC) ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

Sayonara , koibito .

**Yuuri's POV**

Pant pant , finally I'm here ! _Here to see you for the last time_ . I waited patiently outside her house . She's going off tomorrow morning , I just want to make her happy during her last day in Japan .

"Yuu-kun , gomen-nasai ! I took so long ." Wow , she look so pretty today .

"Iie , its alright . Itekimasu ." I patted the back seat of my bicycle and help her on . I adjusted myself on my seat as she wrapped her arms firmly around my waist to prevent herself from falling off .

**Ayuri's POV**

"Yuu-kun , where are we going ?"

He hesitate at my question for a moment and answered . "Uh , it's a surprise ." JERK , tell me ! Hold on , I thought i smelled something salty and I heard a wave crashed along the shores . That means , THE BEACH ! He slowed down his bicycle and got off first to help me down . I hugged him tight , breathing in his nice scent .

"Thanks for everything , Yuu-kun . I promise I'll never ever forget you when I'm in Australia . Arigato-gozaimasu , koibito , _arigato_ ." I continued hugging him , almost to tears . He hugged back too . We leaned back a little as our foreheads touched . I can't hold my tears any longer so i let it slid down my cheeks , how embarassing ! He wiped my tears away as he dragged me to the beach to play .

We rest awhile and watched the sunset , the cold wind blew past us . I can't believed we played this long . I shivered a little due to the coldness in the air . Suddenly , I felt something warm draped over me and I realized it's Yuu-kun's jacket .

"Arigato , Yuu-kun ." I muttered as I cuddled with his jacket . It smelled like lavender or roses or a mix . I turned my head to look at Yuu-kun as the wind blew . I saw him smiling at the setting sun along the horizon . I swear he's kind of hot in that way . Argh , Ayuri , what sick mind you have .

Well , it's impossible for us to be together anymore since I will be away in a foreign country without him , faraway from him . I looked away as I continued watching the sun set with him in silence .

We cycled back to town . There's a festival going on , how nice . We walked around a few game stalls as i stopped and gasped . There it is , my favourite game of all time ! Shoot'em Down ! I saw what I wanted to shoot as I digged my pocket for a yen that's when I saw the rifle placed infront of me for me to shoot .

Darn , Yuu-kun always pay for me . I pouted at him as he let out a small chuckle . "Ladies first ." I handled the rifle with care as i tried to aim it properly but failed . Come on , it was so close ! But still , I missed it .

I saw Yuu-kun paid the stall owner a yen again to try , he knew what I wanted ; the pink and blue bunny . On his very first try , he got it . All thanks to his skills in baseball i guess . As the stall owner passed us our prize , he gave us a grin and said , "You two are such a lovely couple . Bless you two and last long !" as he winked at us .

Yuu-kun smiled and walked away with me after we muttered a 'Arigato' to him . I smiled sadly because we both know that we won't be able to see each other anymore till I have the chance to come back to Japan to visit him . How I wish I could stay .

I carried the pink bunny and cuddled it as he carried the blue bunny with ease . The walk was quiet till we reached the ice-cream stand . Heck , that man remembered us clearly .

"The same as usual ?" We both smiled at him and nodded as he got out ice-cream done . We sat at a bench and ate out ice-cream in silence . We both glanced at each other most of the time throughout the dessert but not a word was said .

We cycled to our favourite spot in town ; The Baseball field . We went to take a seat as he stared blankly at the game being played . I knew he still missed baseball dearly . He quit it because of something about temper or teammates . We turned out attention to the field as a countdown was heard and the next thing was sparks and sparks flew up into the sky and exploded into fireworks . Such a pretty sight but how long will this night last ?

"There it is , time flies . I'm definitely going to miss you when you're away . I won't be able to see you barging into my room to wake me up for school , admiring the clouds in the sky , cycling to school together , studying together and we did almost everything together . But now you're going away , I don't feel good anymore ."

I looked at him with a sad face . How i wished this thing didn't happen so Yuu-kun and I can be together , _forever_ . I take a deep breathe as I place my hand on top of his and comfort him .

"Don't worry , with this pink bunny in your hands , you won't feel lonely anymore because this pink bunny can never live without her blue bunny . As you look at them each day , they'll still be together . Just like how we are going to be together , forever no matter what , no matter how far we are . My heart will always be with you ." I passed him the pink bunny which have been lying on my lap for quite awhile and gave him my best genuine smile ever .

He smiled back at me . Good that's something .

"Arigato , Ayu-chan ." He started digging his pocket for something when he took out a black box tied with silver ribbon and gave it to me , urging me to open it immediately .

When I opened it , I saw the most beautiful present ever . I stared at his gift in awe . I took out the necklace , lifting it up slowly , admiring its beauty . A black heart-shaped jewel hanging onto a thin , long silver chain .

"How much did you spent on it ?" I asked while examining the beautiful accessory infront of me .

He thought for awhile and answered . "Well , there was this man I saw while walking home . He was selling it for 50k yen . I was curious so I went to take a look at it ." I gasped , shocked at what he had just said . "But he shoved it in to my hands after I stood infront of him to have a look at it and he ran away . I couldn't see his face though ." My mouth just formed an 'O' when he finished his sentence . I continue staring at the necklace . It just too perfect to fit me .

"Why don't I help you to put it on ?" He smiled . "Sure ."

I lifted my hair up at my neck as he lock the necklace . I gave him a swift peck on the cheek and he blushed . "That's a Thank You for today and your gift ." He nodded his head as I smiled back at him . We cycled to my house first to drop me off . As he helped me off his bicycle , he looked like he's going to cry any moment . He quickly hold me in a tight embrace and at that moment , we both have out last words to say .

"_Aishiteru , Yuuri/Ayuri ."_

Ever since that day we were born , we both just know we are bound to be fated to be together . We did almost everything the same since we were growing up together . He let go of me and kissed my forehead . "Oyasumi , Ayu-chan . Sayonara ."

He quickly get on his bicycle and cycled away . I managed to see a tear sliding down his cheek as I watched his figure dissapearing out of sight . I held his necklace as a few droplets of tears rolled down on my face .

Next day

I woke up and prepared to leave the house . Before I left the house , I turned to look back inside . The fond memories I have with Yuuri are going to be left behind in this house . I walked towards a wall filled with many pictures taken with Yuuri . Birthdays , trips , school , graduating from kindergarten , so many . I traced my fingers over the photos . I'll miss you , Yuuri .

I got into the car with my aunt and drove to the airport . I was sad as he couldn't make it since he had school today . I looked outside the window as the car passed by so many places that I spent my childhood at with Yuuri .

I was waiting for my aunt so that we can get on the plane together . My left eye twitched but I ignore and took out my cell phone and text a message to Yuuri .

_'Yuu-kun , thank you for everything . Including giving me the best childhood ever in Japan . I'll remember that and I'll remember how deep your love for me is . Take care of the toy bunnies we got yesterday . I will never forget you and never forget about loving you . Sayonara , koibito .'_

Beep and its sent . I kept my cell phone away as why would someone text me early in the morning 4am ? I got into the plane as I got myself comfortable beside a window waiting for departure .

I looked outside the window , my last memory in Japan . The most precious memory I have is being with you , Yuuri Shibuya . _My only love . _I sighed as I took out a magazine to read when there was sudden jerk . My back of my head hit something hard and it hurt . The lights started to blink rapidly and the power lines was cut off . There was alot of screaming and shouting . I was too dizzy to think as I tried to feel the back of my head with my hands .

Blood , I can feel it . I'm going to faint but I never will give my life up . I still want to see Yuuri again . I just want to survive to be with Yuuri again . I felt the force of gravity pulling the plane down and I heard a loud crack coming from the floor of the plane . I held on to the necklace tight as a image of Yuuri flashed into my mind . I closed as I dropped down into the sea with a splash . I black out without knowing someone is expecting me to arrive .

Demon World

**No One's POV**

I can't believe I can just loose her like this . A boy about 15 , with blonde hair and emerald green eyes , straing out of the window and silently mourning over her death about 16 years ago . A girl about a metre tall , pitied him . Her glass ball sarted to shine as she took a look at it . Her eyes widen in surprise as she frantically called out . "The Queen is here , Wolfram . _She's_ here ! She's lying along the shores at the beach ." The boy known as Wolfram diverted his attention from the scenery outside the window and ran out of th room . Shocked and unbelieveable to what he had just heard .

He reached the destination and stopped in his tracks to see her , beautiful as ever . Like an angel . He walked slowly to her figure lying along the shores . He quickly carried her bridal-style and went back to the castle to heal her wound .

He felt so alive to see her again , in his arms .


End file.
